Ejecución
Las Ejecuciones (tambien nombradas como castigos) son un elemento recurrente en toda la saga Danganronpa. A lo largo de la saga, cada vez que un asesino es descubierto en un juicio escolar, recibe la pena capital como castigo a manos de Monokuma, quien prepara una ejecución cuyo estilo dependerá del personaje que la reciba. Mecánica Las ejecuciones proceden después de que el culpable de un asesinato es descubierto en un Juicio Escolar. Si el veredicto de la mayoría es correcto, entonces el culpable será ejecutado. Si por al contrario el veredicto es erróneo, todos los participantes, a excepción del asesino, serán ejecutados. Han habido ocasiones en la que la Mente Maestra, que usualmente suele ser estricta con las reglas, rompe esta última, condenando a la ejecución a participantes inocentes que no cometieron ningún asesinato, como el caso de Makoto Naegi o Kyoko Kirigiri en Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (siendo interrumpida la ejecución del primero) o Kaede Akamatsu en Dangan Ronpa V3. Lista de Ejecuciones Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Oficiales Blast Off!: '''es la primera ejecución vista en el juego, siendo Jin Kirigiri la víctima. Jin, atado a una silla, es encerrado en una cápsula espacial por Monokuma, la cual despega, rompiendo los techos de la academia y llega hasta el espacio. Una ve allí, los propulsores dejan de funcionar, causando que la capsula empiece a caer boca abajo hacia la Tierra. Mientras cae, los propulsores son reactivados, con lo que la cápsula arremete violentamente hacia la Tierra, cayendo en frente de Monokuma. La cápsula se abre, mostrando que Jin fue reducido a huesos. '''Lanzas de Gungir: Es la supuesta ejecución de Junko Enoshima. Ocurre después de que Monokuma es confrontado por esta última, pisándolo contra el suelo. Como respuesta, Monokuma invoca las lanzas de Gungir, las cuales atraviesan el cuerpo de Junko, matándola. Esta no cuenta como una Ejecución en sí, siendo en realidad un castigo por romper la regla de no agredir al director. [[The 1,000 Blows|'The 1,000 Blows']]: Es la ejecución de Leon Kuwata. Este es llevado a una jaula de bateo con un marcador de béisbol donde es levantado en un poste y puesto en el centro de la jaula de bateo, donde otras tres argollas metálicas aparecen para oprimir su torso, muslos y debajo de sus rodillas para mantenerlo quieto. Luego, dos reflectores surgen del suelo y apuntan a la cara de Leon en varias posiciones. Una máquina de lanzamiento aparece frente a él y empieza a disparar una incontable cantidad de bolas a una gran velocidad. La ejecución acaba con un acercamiento a la cara de Leon, quien ha sido golpeado de la cabeza a los pies, recibe el golpe final en el rostro hecho por miles de bolas. [[The Cage of Death|'The Cage of Death']]: Es la ejecución de Mondo Oowada. Mondo es atado a una motocicleta, la cual es manejada por Monokuma. La denominada "Jaula de la Muerte" hace su aparición, siendo esta una jaula circular. Luego Monokuma pone en marcha el vehículo en dirección a la jaula, y en el último segundo, Monokuma es eyectado de la motocicleta; dejando a Mondo siguiendo el rumbo del vehículo. Una vez dentro, la motocicleta empieza a dar vueltas al interior de la jaula, mientras que cuatro generadores eléctricos, por encima de la jaula, son activados hasta cubrir con electricidad la jaula entera. Mondo mareado, debido la cantidad de giros, es posteriormente electrocutado. Luego de un estallido de luz, Mondo desaparece del vehículo, haciendo que la misma siga su curso hasta detenerse. Una máquina conectada a la jaula, da tres pitidos y luego aparece un pequeño envase con una fotografía de Mondo con el nombre de Mantequilla Owada. Se da a entender que, con la alta velocidad a la que iba la motocicleta combinado con la descarga eléctrica, causó que el cuerpo de Mondo fuese "licuado". [[The Burning of the Versailles Witch|'The Burning of the Versailles Witch']]: Es la ejecución de Celestia Ludenberg. La ejecución inicia con Celestia rodeada por un un público medieval que está a punto de quemarla en la hoguera. Celestia está en el centro de un escenario, que está apoyado por columnas, con una muñeca de trapo desgastada con forma de conejito descansando sobre su haz. Se pueden ver a varias réplicas Monokuma en la audiencia observando la ejecución. Otro Monokuma es visto usando una máscara de verdugo; quien le prende fuego a la hoguera de Celestia. Mientras el fuego continúa envolviendo a Celestia, el camión de bomberos Pico de la Esperanza aparece repentinamente por detrás de la audiencia e inmediatamente acelera y salta hacia el escenario, finalmente atropellando a Celestia, terminando así su ejecución de una forma irónica. [[Excavator Destroyer|'Excavator Destroyer']]: Es la ejecución de Alter Ego, quien es presentado como un invitado especial. Su cara parece tranquila, pero pronto observa confundido a su alrededor al momento en que la tierra comienza a temblar. El paisaje de fondo estilo urbano que se encuentra detrás de él es entonces derribado por una gran excavadora controlada por Monokuma, quien procede a destruir a Alter Ego con ella hasta convertirlo en una esfera negra. Una vez termina su trabajo, Monokuma le añade el toque final estampando un dibujo que tiene parte de su cara. Finalmente, Monokuma se marcha retrocediendo con su excavadora, dejando atrás lo que solía ser la laptop de Alter Ego. [[After School Lesson|'After School Lesson']]: Es la ejecución de Makoto Naegi (en el final bueno) o de Kyoko Kirigiri (en el final malo). El ejecutado dependerá de nuestras acciones durante el juicio de Mukuro Ikusaba. En ambas versiones, las víctimas están en un salón de clases, permaneciendo sentadas en su escritorio el cual está sobre una cinta transportadora. Al final de la cinta hay un bloque parecido a un compactador de basura que golpea hacia abajo cada segundo que pasa, tratando de aplastar todo lo que se encuentre debajo de él. Arriba se puede ver una televisión con la cara de Monokuma en ella. Mientras el escritorio de Makoto/Kyoko se mueve hacia atrás, Monokuma, vestido como un maestro, aparece al frente, dando clases de educación sexual. En la versión de Makoto, en el último segundo, el rostro de Monokuma en la televisión es reemplazado por Alter Ego, quien evita que el bloque aplaste a Makoto y lo desliza hacia una puerta en el suelo, cayendo hacia lo profundo. Kyoko no corre con la misma suerte y es aplastada por el bloque. [[The Ultimate Punishment|'The Ultimate Punishment']]: Es la ejecución de la verdadera Junko Enoshima. Es una mezcla de las otras ejecuciones mostradas anteriormente en el juego. Primero es golpeada por una enorme cantidad de bolas de béisbol (The 1,000 Blows), luego da vueltas sobre una motocicleta en una jaula redonda electrificada (The Cage of Death), después medita tranquilamente sobre una hoguera mientras un camion de bomberos le cae encima (The Burning of the Versailles Witch), luego es golpeada numerosas veces por una excavadora (Excavator Destroyer), es encerrada en una cápsula espacial, la cual despega para luego descender y chocar contra la Tierra (Blast Off!), y finalmente muere tras ser aplastada con un compactador de basura (After School Lesson). Ejecuciones no vistas En el libro Danganronpa Visual Fanbook, se muestran las ejecuciones de los demás personajes que, por diversas circunstancias no fueron vistas en el juego, ya sea por ser asesinados o simplemente no cometieron ningún asesinato y sobrevivieron. Maizono Sayaka's Final Performance: '''Es la ejecución de Sayaka Maizono. Sayaka es puesta en un escenario con una trampa para osos gigante en el centro, junto con un medidor para calificarla. Se requiere que ella cante para que se llene el medidor antes mencionado. Sin embargo, justo cuando el medidor está a punto de llegar a la puntuación máxima, Monokuma lo destruye, causando que se logre la condición de "Falla". La trampa para osos se cierra violentamente, matando a Sayaka en el acto. '''Super Fujisaki's Bros.: Es la ejecución de Chihiro Fujisaki. Chihiro es atrapado dentro de un juego tipo side-scroll en 8 bits. Un grupo de enormes Monokumas pixeleados aparecen detrás de él mientras intenta correr. Eventualmente, los Monokumas chocan contra él, causando que el sprite de Chihiro desaparezca de la existencia. Prime Minister Ishimaru Kiyotaka's Inaugural Parade: '''Ejecución de Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Kiyotaka aparece en un vehículo que se encuentra en un desfile presidencial. La multitud sostiene pósters que dicen alabanzas hacia el nuevo Primer Ministro, como "¡Hurra por el Primer Ministro Ishimaru!". Al momento siguiente, Monokuma aparece vestido como Golgo 13 (un asesino ficticio) y mata a Kiyotaka con un disparo en el corazón. Esta ejecución es una referencia al asesinato de John F. Kennedy, trigésimo quinto presidente de los Estados Unidos. '''Watch Out, Booko! Great Monster Invasion: '''Ejecución de Hifumi Yamada. Un Booko gigantesca llega volando a un lugar donde un enorme Monokuma está en disturbios. Ambos comienzan a pelear. Hifumi, quien está atrapado entre ellos está siendo golpeado por ambos lados. Al final, él muere al ser aplastado por Monokuma y Booko. '''Deciding Match of the Whole Galaxy: '''Ejecución de Sakura Ogami. Sakura se encuentra en un páramo. Un ejército de alienígenas aparecen y la rodean, manipulando la atmósfera. Aunque Sakura los derrota uno tras otro, los enemigos no dejan de aparecer. Eventualmente se vuelve el lugar se vuelve mucho más estrecho y ella muere por la presión de ser enterrada. '''Water Illusion Show: '''Ejecución de Aoi Asahina. Aoi es puesta en un depósito de agua. Desde la superficie, Monokuma, vestido como un mago, aparece y mueve su varita. Una cortina cae, y vuelve a subir tras un redoble de tambores. Se pueden ver muchos tiburones en el tanque, rodeando a Aoi. Una vez más, Monokuma mueve su varita y la cortina cae. Mientras se oye el redoble de tambores y las cortinas vuelven a subir, Aoi ya no está en el depósito, ya que ha sido devorada por los tiburones. '''The First Prank Kiss: Ejecución de Toko Fukawa. Toko aparece en un lugar completamente oscuro. A la distancia se puede ver a Togami, por lo que ella corre e intenta saltar hacia él cuando un rodillo gigante aparece entre los dos. Aunque ella intenta escapar desesperadamente, éste la alcanza y la mata, dejándola tan delgada como un papel. Human★Disqualification: Ejecución de Byakuya Togami. Togami es enviado al infierno, cayendo sobre una caja de basura. Monokuma vestido como un estudiante empieza a tirarle piedras a Byakuga, quien luce como un vagabundo. Este último escapa desesperadamente y la escena cambia a un paisaje nevado, donde Togami, vomitando sangre y sufriendo por el frío y las heridas, muere. Quiz! I heard there is a chance of 30%!: Ejecución de Yasuhiro Hagakure. Yasuhiro está en un concurso de preguntas con tres puertas que tienen A, B y C escrito en ellas. Hay 1/3 de posibilidad de que un una de esas puertas se encuentre su ejecución. Yasuhiro intenta entrar por la puerta A, pero a ésta le crecen brazos y piernas y escapa. La puerta B hace lo mismo, por lo que solo queda la puerta C. Él no está dispuesto a abrirla, pero una boca sale de la puerta y se lo come. Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Oficiales [[Deep Fried Teruteru|'Deep Fried Teruteru']]:' Ejecución de Teruteru Hanamura. Teruteru es arrastrado de la corte mediante una cadena y atado con esta misma a un poste en la playa. A lo lejos desde el mar se acerca un helicóptero piloteado por Monokuma, el cual lanza varios misiles hacia la playa, cuya explosión solo deja a Teruteru aturdido y cubierto de yemas de huevos. Acto seguido dispara un misil de mayor tamaño, el cual impacta de lleno al cocinero, cubriéndolo de pan molido. Finalmente el helicóptero vuela hacia el cráter de un volcán con Teruteru colgando de la cadena y lo lanza a la lava, terminando como una chuleta frita, todo mientras los demás estudiantes observan la escena desde la corte en una pantalla gigante. [[One Woman Army|'One Woman Army]]: Ejecución de Peko Pekoyama. En un escenario al estilo de un Japón Feudal, Peko es rodeada de robots samuráis de madera mientras Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu está detrás del batallón observando. Monokuma, mediante un muñeco vudú controla a Peko, obligándola a luchar contra todos los enemigos con su espada. En un punto, Fuyuhiko corre en medio de los soldados hacia Peko, pero un robot se interpone entre ambos y esta lo corta, lastimando accidentalmente un ojo al chico. Peko abraza a un inconsciente Fuyuhiko mientras los robots restantes se amontonan hacia ellos y les clavan sus espadas. Peko muere por las heridas, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Fuyuhiko. [[Bye-Bye Ouchies|'Bye-Bye Ouchies']]: Ejecución de Mikan Tsumiki. Mikan está acostada en una cama de hospital, cuando de pronto aparece Monokuma vestido de enfermero y con una inyección gigante. Las paredes del hospital se caen, dejando a ambos en un espacio abierto y un cohete gigante con forma de brazo emerge de la tierra, dejando a Mikan montada en este. Monokuma clava la inyección en el brazo mientras Mikan de alguna forma parece disfrutar el momento. Esto activa el cohete, el cual sale disparado hacia el cielo para luego separarse en dos partes, dejando a Monokuma atrás y quedando enterrado en el suelo, mientras que Mikan se eleva sobre la parte principal del cohete hacia el espacio, muriendo probablemente de asfixia. [[Gundham Tanaka Stampede|'Gundham Tanaka Stampede!']]: Ejecución de Gundham Tanaka. Monokuma va montado sobre una estampida de animales salvajes en un paisaje desértico, dirigiéndose hacia Gundham, quien tras dejar a sus Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción alejados del lugar, decide afrontar a Monokuma dibujando un circulo de transmutación con un bastón en la tierra. Gundham es brutalmente embestido por las bestias y termina azotado en el suelo. Los hámsters se acercan a ver a su dueño agonizante, quien tras una última sonrisa, es llevado al cielo por perros, gatos, conejos y hámsters alados. La escena termina con los cuatro hámsters tristes y Monokuma de pie tras ellos, mientras que en el cielo se ve una estrella, reflejando el rostro de Gundham. [[Please Insert Coin|'Please Insert Coin']]: 'Ejecución de Chiaki Nanami y Monomi. Ambas están en una sala mientras las otras Monomis restantes, enemigos pixelados y escritorios aparecen frente a ellas, mientras que Monokuma entra con un tanque y les dispara, parodiando a Space Invaders. Chiaki se da cuenta de la puerta que hay tras ellas y, tomando el brazo de Monomi, intenta huir por la salida mientras son perseguidas por Monokuma en su tanque con forma de un Pac-Man, el cual aplasta a las Monomis restantes en su camino. Ambas llegan a una sala donde chocan con un vidrio, la salida tras ellas es cerrada con una verja, solo para darse cuenta de que están atrapadas en un juego de Tetris y que bloques gigantes caen en el área, siendo Monomi la primera en ser aplastada por estas y posteriormente Chiaki corre la misma suerte. [[Forced Shutdown|'Forced Shutdown]]:''' Ejecución de la IA de Junko Enoshima. Se produce una grieta en el espacio ante la gigantesca Junko virtual, de la cual aparece Usami. Junko intenta aplastarla, pero Usami evade sus manos y las inmoviliza con sus varas. Tras azotarle la cabeza contra el suelo y darle una patada a Junko, Usami vuela a su alrededor, encerrándola con un rastro de arcoíris y, luego de hacer un círculo, la destruye. Ejecuciones no vistas '''Scratch de Hinata: Ejecución de Hajime Hinata. Hajime se imprime en un papel de lotería. Monokuma coge una moneda y comienza a raspar el papel mientras éste permanece indefenso. Después de que Hajime es completamente rasgado aparece la frase: Try Again. Decepcionado Monokuma lanza el papel al suelo. La existencia de Hajime desaparece una vez más y muere. OX Life or Death Game: '''Ejecución alterna de Chiaki Nanami. Atrapada en un tablero de Sugoroku, Chiaki solo puede avanzar la cantidad de pasos determinada por los dados. Ella logra evitar una casilla peligrosa pero Monokuma cambia todas las casillas por casillas de Muerte. Sin ninguna elección, Chiaki pisa una casilla eléctrica y es electrocutada de los pies hasta la cabeza. '''Rope Master: Ejecución de Nagito Komaeda. Nagito está de pie sobre una plataforma que se parece al trapecio de un circo. Hay varias cuerdas colgando sobre la plataforma. Monokuma comienza a cortar las cuerdas una por una, pero ninguna de las cuerdas parece estar conectada a algo. Frustrado, Monokuma le pega un puñetazo a la máquina cortadora y le prende fuego a la plataforma. Monokuma escapa, pero Nagito, al no tener cuerdas ni ningún otro medio de escape, muere. Princess Sonia: Ejecución de Sonia Nevermind. Sonia es convertida en una marioneta de Blancanieves controlada por Monokuma. Éste va contando la historia, y mientras ésta continúa, Sonia come la manzana envenenada. Sin embargo, al contrario que Blancanieves, Sonia no vuelve a despertar jamás. La historia acaba con Monokuma, disfrazado de la malvada madrastra, viviendo feliz para siempre.Categoría:Ejecuciones